


Unlikely Alliance

by Elle Blessingway (elle_blessing)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/pseuds/Elle%20Blessingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Marvel'verse drabble, vignettes and ficlets. Pairings and character combinations represented will be viewable at the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1976514/navigate">chapter index</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life and Times in Puente Antiguo, Part 1 (Jane Foster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** G  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for the "Buffalo" prompt at [lastfandstanding](http://lastfanstanding.dreamwidth.org/43027.html?thread=692499#cmt692499) on Dreamwidth. This is my first foray into the Marvel'verse, so please be gentle! Am a huge Loki/Darcy fan. Have no idea where Jane POV fic came from. *shrugs* Hope you enjoy!

Jane often ( _always_ ) loses track of what time it is, and it's not uncommon she loses track of what day it is, too. ( _It's more common than she'd like to admit; she likes to think of it as more of an occupational hazard than a character flaw._ )

( _Semantics are important. Just ask any scientist._ )

It used to be that weeks could go by and Jane would come up for air only to realize she didn't know what day it was, possibly didn't know what month it was, and had likely missed at least three appointments. These days though, Jane always knows when it's Sunday. 

It started in her trailer with the tiny TV, and against her protests, has since spilled into her lab. Jane wouldn't be surprised to find the entire population of Puente Antiguo was now involved in disrupting her research on a weekly basis. ( _Isn't that the guy who fixed the tire on her van?_ )

It's all Darcy's fault. She decided understanding humanity meant learning to appreciate football. 

Unsurprisingly, Thor loves football. Baffling, is that Loki seems to like it as well. ( _As much as Loki likes anything, anyway._ ) It's hard to ignore Asgardians, especially when their 'tiny toy warriors' are battling. ( _Jane thinks the townsfolk invaded her lab more for the bizarre entertainment that is Thor and Loki than the football._ )

It's Sunday and she's resigned herself to the fact that no work will be done.

Jane scans her packed diner-turned-lab and it's a sea of gold and red; Loki is easy to spot in green and blue hovering in what shadows there is at the edges of things. ( _Darcy's informed her they're all 'Niner' fans, and that Loki decided to be a 'dirty Shehawk' supporter on principle. Loki posits his team is best - the Seahawks, that is - and he only sides with the best. When Jane asked after the validity of his claim, Darcy looked as if she'd sucked on a lemon and Loki was very smug. Jane decided she wasn't going to ask anymore questions. She wears the only red shirt she owns on Sundays. Happy assistants are helpful assistants. Most of the time. Well, sometimes._ ) 

"'Sup, boss." Darcy appears from seemingly nowhere and pops her gum. "It's a must win today. Division's a killer this year. Need to win the interconference games if we hope to have a chance in the playoffs."

Jane thinks she's beginning to understand how others feel when she's talking about her research. Nothing her assistant said makes sense. She nods anyway.

"Jane Foster!" Thor has spotted her. There'll be no more hiding in the back of the room. "Come! It is time to cheer on our tiny warriors to victory against the Bills of Buffalo."

She's so _close_ to finding the bridge and she's going to lose at least half a day. Jane sighs, pushes off the wall to join her interplanetary houseguest, and accepts the beer Darcy pushes into her hand. She's going to need it.


	2. Life and Times in Puente Antiguo, Part 2 (Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for the "Sweetheart" prompt at [lastfanstanding]() on Dreamwidth.

"Oh, sweet." There was a rustle, the clickety of small items moving in cardboard. "Protect yo' wives, protect yo' children, protect yo' sweets." 

The voice was familiar and comforting even if the words themselves made no sense to Jane. ( _Most of what Darcy said made no sense to Jane._ )

Jane didn't know what to say, and so she said nothing. That rarely got her in trouble. She was only paying anything outside her work half attention anyway. 

Without moving her eyes from her calculations she reached... and felt nothing where there definitely _should_ have been something.

And then her brain pushed the clickety sound to the fore of her mind, and she replayed what Darcy had said. 

"Hey," she said, finally pulling her gaze from her work. "Give those back." She held out her hand.

"Sure thing, boss-lady." But not before Darcy snagged a few more sweets. The box was released to Jane's keeping moments later and she checked to see how many where left. ( _Enough, but she would miss the small handful that was pilfered._ )

Several were poured on the table so she could nibble as she worked. A pink one was popped into her mouth. 

"So, who gave those to you?" Darcy asked.

"They were here when I got in this morning." Jane crossed off a line from her calculations. 

"Oooo. Secret admirer." Jane could hear the smile in Darcy's voice. She was unsure whether she should be happy or concerned. "You do realize that Sweethearts are, like, the mistletoe of Valentines Day, right? Like, and seriously, someone totally wants to get it on with you. I mean, you did notice someone made sure every candy in the whole box reads 'Kiss Me', right?"

Jane's brow furrowed and she shifted her gaze to her small pile of Sweethearts. The ones laying writing-up did say 'Kiss Me'. She reached out and flicked the others over. Sure enough. Pouring out the rest of the box revealed the same. She frowned. "Huh."

Darcy snorted. 

Jane shrugged, snagged another sweet, and went back to her work. She didn't have time for that kind of thing, especially if the person wasn't going to be up front enough to actually approach her about it. If Darcy hadn't pointed it out, Jane wouldn't have even noticed. 

"Not even curious about who it is?" Jane could practically _feel_ her assistant shaking her head behind her. "Well, _I'll_ theorize for you. It's the 'Kiss Me' one instead of the 'Be Mine' one, so it's totes physical. They want your bod. And they have access to your lab, since they were left before anyone got in this morning. So, that basically leaves Thor and Loki."

Both of those disturbed Jane for different reasons. ( _They both intrigued her for reasons, too._ )

"... or Andy. Could definitely be Andy."

Jane frowned again and looked up. "Who?"

"The poor, besotted cutie who manages the only diner in town and makes a point to personally serve you coffee every morning," Darcy said. The tone made Jane think Darcy apparently thought she'd been missing something obvious. "I mean, he doesn't have access to the lab, but it isn't like you make it hard to get in here. You forget to lock the door most the time."

"That's what I have you for," Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, but I forget cause I do sciencey stuff, too." 

Jane raised her brows at her assistant and only got a cheeky smile in response. A shake of her head and she was back at her formulas. 

"So yeah. Thor, Loki, or Andy. Valentine'y mistletoe. Sex."

"Wait, why are we talking about sex now?"

"HA! Nothing I said interested you until sex was tossed in as the cherry on top. I bet you want _all three_ \-- at the same time! Kinky, Jane."

_Sigh._


End file.
